Temperature-controlled cargo containers, such as refrigerated trailers, are commonly used to transport food products and other temperature-sensitive products. A refrigerated trailer generally includes a refrigeration unit mounted to the front wall of the trailer with inlet and outlet portions protruding into the interior of the trailer. The outlet of the refrigeration unit forces cooled air into the trailer near the ceiling of the trailer, thus causing the cooled air to cycle through the trailer. The inlet of the refrigeration unit is positioned to receive air that has cycled into the trailer. Refrigerated trailers are typically configured so as to define a single enclosed space. When the temperature-sensitive cargo does not fill the entire trailer space, cooling the entire space can be inefficient.
In some circumstances, movable bulkheads panels can be employed to divide the trailer space into zones of selected sizes. The bulkhead panels can be stowed near the ceiling of the cargo space when they are not in use. Due to the size and construction of the bulkhead panels, the panels can sag or otherwise deform when in the stowed position.